


Cantering Heart

by Kabieee, Natendo



Series: Sylvix Drabbles [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natendo/pseuds/Natendo
Summary: The dirty work caring for his horse can wait. The dirty work caring for Felix can't.
Relationships: felix hugo fraldarius / sylvain jose gautier
Series: Sylvix Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548751
Comments: 12
Kudos: 137





	Cantering Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick drabble from mine and @natendo_art's filthy minds >w< these are so much fun, I'm really enjoying them! i hope you all enjoy too <3

"Thanks for coming to the stables with me, babe! I know Beauty is going to enjoy seeing you."

"I can't see why... I only ever come to see her with you."

"It's because she knows I love you~"

Felix blushed at the comment but walked closer to his lover and held his hand tighter.

Sylvain's dark black mare whinnied in happiness when she saw them approaching, hanging her head out the stall window. Sylvain pressed a sweet kiss to her nose while he stroked her mane and neck.

“Miss me, mama?” He asked her sweetly, opening the door and slipping into her stall. Felix stood outside and absentmindedly pet her while Sylvain searched around for tools to clean up with. He slipped her a sugar cube from a box on the ledge nearby when he knew Sylvain wasn’t looking. She padded her hoof on the dirt happily and shook her head gently while she chewed it.

“Dang it… whoever was here last didn’t put things away properly…” he heard Sylvain mumble. “Babe, can you grab me a pitchfork from out there?” Felix looked around, locating one shortly and slipping into the stall to hand it to him.

It was cramped only because both were now shoved in alongside Beauty. Felix found himself pressed right up against Sylvain’s chest, right up against his loose-fitting shirt that was tucked into his tight riding pants. He blushed and cleared his throat, moving to back out of the stall to let his partner finish.

“Hmmm.” Sylvain’s smile was saccharine, his head tilted not-so-innocently as he gently directed Felix’s shoulders against the wall. “I should probably let her out to graze for a little while. Want to help me get some hay? The dirty work can wait.” His voice was heavy, sounding like a deep symphony in Felix’s ears. The older man had one hand up above Felix’s head on the wall while the other cupped his chin tenderly. Felix got lost in his warm honey colored eyes, nodding slowly as his hands tightened around the open collar of his lover’s shirt.

Sylvain turned around and reached for Beauty’s lead, slipping it over her head and pushing the stall door open. Felix waited while he brought her to the small paddock and let her out to stretch her legs. His eyes followed Sylvain as he moved, admiring his gentle nature with his battle partner.

Sylvain’s hands were in his pockets as he walked back towards Felix, a soft smile on his warm face. The swordsman squirmed slightly against the wall of the stables, his lips inadvertently biting his bottom lip. When Sylvain closed in on him, he held out his hand, lightly tugging Felix in the direction of the hay storage when he grabbed on.

It was a sleepy Sunday morning; nobody around the monastery would be up for at least a few hours. Although fooling around in public was usually reserved for the danger of getting caught, in that moment it just felt _right_.

Felix stepped into the storage closet and excitedly fidgeted his hands around as Sylvain carefully locked the door. He fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, expecting to turn around and see his lover already undressing. The swordsman was gently surprised when Sylvain stepped towards him with his arms outstretched, pulling them around his back to embrace him while he kissed Felix tenderly. He guided him back to the wall, pulling the tie from his hair and weaving his fingers in between his navy locks. Felix breathed out into the warm air of the stable as his lover’s lips traveled down his chin and onto his neck. The lancer’s hands rubbed his shoulders and arms lovingly, eventually sliding to his back to his rear. The swordsman moved into his embrace, sliding his knee in between the other’s legs.

“This feels so nice,” Sylvain remarked quietly, nuzzling into Felix’s collarbone as his hands followed the curve of his ass. Felix nodded in agreement, humming into his lover’s red hair. His breathing deepened as Sylvain’s lips moved to his hands, eyes staring up at him meaningfully as he kissed them. Felix leaned back against the wall, mouth falling open with small gasps. After each knuckle and fingertip was presented with a little kiss, he moved back to Felix’s neck. Felix worked his freed digits along Sylvain’s buttons on his shirt, unable to move slow. It was already warm in the storage closet, but their closeness was only raising his temperature and he wanted their clothes off as soon as possible.

Sylvain chuckled lowly when Felix moaned at the sight of his bare chest, momentarily taking his hands off the younger man to remove it from his shoulders and gently drop it to the ground. Felix took his nipples in between his fingertips and teased lightly, smiling against Sylvain’s chest while he growled in approval. The lancer’s fingers tugged his own waistband down so his cock could be free, a groan of satisfaction rattling him at the sensation. He then freed Felix and took him into his hand to pump while he smiled down at him.

“You’re just so handsome,” he mumbled into Felix’s ear, using his free hand to run through his hair. Felix scoffed and looked away, sheepish as always when his lover complimented his looks. Sylvain just hummed against his skin, kissing Felix’s favorite spot just at the junction where his collarbone met the bottom of his neck. Felix took Sylvain’s cock into his hands as he flushed crimson, letting his head fall back on the wall as he panted quietly.

“Ahhn, S-Syl…” Felix’s hips jutted up into Sylvain’s touch, heat pooling in his belly at the dual contact at his neck and cock. He whimpered and quickened his own pace around the base of his lover, thumbing over his slit in tender circles. The noise pulled a deep moan from the bottom of Sylvain’s chest, roaring up through him roughly in the quiet of the stables.

“I want you,” Sylvain achingly pleaded.

“Take me.” It wasn’t a challenge but a demand, Felix’s copper eyes staring intently up into Sylvain’s half-lidded hazel ones. Sylvain groaned as he whipped Felix around and pressed his erection up against his ass, digging his nails into the flesh at his hip bones. He reached down into the small pocket he’d sewn into the side of his boot, grabbing the bottle of oil he’d stashed there. Banking on his lover still being oiled from their fucking that morning, he only coated his cock.

“Mmmmm.” He growled into Felix’s ear as he slipped a hand around his throat and eased it in slowly to his ass, biting down roughly on the skin between his pointer finger and thumb on Felix’s neck. Felix squirmed so delightfully against him, fighting against the restraint to further rile up his lover. 

Felix struggled against his hand around his throat, whimpering as he hid the smile of abject joy on his face behind his hand. Was he begging or crying? It didn’t matter, because Sylvain grunted in appreciation and slammed his hips up against Felix. The swordsman unashamedly grinded into the thrust, blushing at how hungry it made him despite the sharp pain.

“You _would_ like to be fucked somewhere so filthy,” Sylvain grunted, fingertips threatening to bruise his skin. His face was red and hot with desire. His teeth cut into his bottom lip from the force he was putting on them. The tightness of Felix’s ass only threatened his bite to break the skin more.

“Got to have a dirty man fuck me in a dirty place,” Felix mumbled boldly, turning his head to see the smallest hint of a laugh and smile on his lover’s face. Sylvain quickly masked it though, slapping Felix’s ass and tightening his grip around his throat. It earned him an extremely lust-fueled growl from Felix. He dug his nails on his throat in addition to the choking. Felix couldn’t help but keen pathetically, having to hide his smile behind his hand once more. “F-fuck, Syl—”

Sylvain had readjusted his hips to fuck Felix harder against the wall. He shoved the swordsman to where his still clothed chest scraped against the stone, poorly attempting to steady his own gasps and moans so he could hear Felix fighting for breath against his hand.

“H-harder,” Felix begged, hands reaching up to affectionately hold Sylvain’s face and the hand around his throat.

“Where, love?” Sylvain smiled, eating up the fact that Felix was enjoying himself so much.

“_Everywhere_.”

“I love you,” Sylvain moaned into the warm air around them, pressing a long kiss to his lips. Felix smiled at him with encouragement. Sylvain shut his eyes tightly and slammed the palm that had been at Felix’s hip to the middle of his back, relishing at the thankful squeal that pushed its way out of his lover’s lips. He put forth every bit of energy he could into squeezing his throat and dominating his stance with his thrusts, jerking him back into place if he even slightly shifted.

“Sylvain, Sylvain, S-Sylvain…” His name fell out of Felix like a prayer. The lancer didn’t slow his thrusts or let up on his neck, but he whispered loving words into his ear as he fucked him. Felix’s gasps and cries soon forced Sylvain into his orgasm. He let go of his neck and bear hugged him around his chest and stomach with both arms, reaching down to pump Felix as he emptied out inside him.

“Fuck, that’s it—Ahhn!!” Felix’s entire body was set ablaze as Sylvain coaxed his load out of him, hot, wet kisses being furiously set upon his cheek and neck as he nuzzled his face back into his lover. His back arched achingly, but the lancer just pulled him back and held him with his strong arms. Felix flushed when his cum coated the wall below him, a hollow laugh breaking up the moans sputtering out of his mouth.

“Holy shit, Fe…” Sylvain was breathing heavily, still clutching Felix around his chest. “You were amazing…” He peered at his lover’s throat and tenderly laid a kiss on it, easing out of his ass and turning him around so he could kiss his lips. “Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” His puppy dog eyes and persona immediately replacing his previous dominance brought a smile to Felix.

“You’ve run away with my heart, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitters: @setethstiddies and @natendo_art! natalie is currently holding a giveaway for sylvix art so you should go enter!! <3


End file.
